Las debilidades de Edward
by Dulce Extasis
Summary: Chocolates, ropa, hombres,mujeres... Debilidades de todo ser humano común... Pero ¿cuáles serán las debilidades de un Vampiro?


**(Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Steph Meyer) **

Las debilidades de Edward

Estaba en casa de mis padres frustrado. Mis hermanas, Alice y Rosalie, había raptado a esposa, Bella.

Habían pasado ya, tres meses desde la visita de los Vulturis y mi familia había vuelto a la rutina de todos los días. Y era extraño el pasaje que hicimos, desde la opresora tensión depresiva que nos había llevado a convertirnos, casi al final, en un aquelarre de vampiros dispuestos a defender nuestras vidas y aún más, la de nuestras parejas. Y ahora volvíamos a nuestra "normalidad"; una familia de unidos y pacifistas vampiros vegetarianos, amantes de la tranquilidad y… de nuestras esposas.

Bella y yo nos habíamos tomado el tiempo para todo. Tuvimos citas a solas, con nuestra pequeña Renn y también como es algo obvio, con toda la famili

Aunque en todo eso estaba lo frustrante para mí. Nunca había sido capaz de leer los pensamientos de mi amada… hasta el momento en que ella, libremente retiró su escudo y me inundó con sus bellos recuerdos.

Una a una me llegaron imágenes, algo borrosas de momentos que Bella y yo habíamos compartido: _la primera vez que nos vimos, nuestro primer beso, el sonido de mi voz cuando la salvé_ _de James, nuestro casamiento y nuestra Luna de Miel. _Luego de ello vinieron los recuerdos bien definidos y enfocados de cuando Bella había sido convertida: _mi rostro, nuestro primer beso ya ambos como iguales, y también definidos detalles de ese primer (segunda) noche juntos. _

Luego de eso no podía vitarlo… ¡Soy un hombre débil!

Desde ese entonces cada vez que Bella y yo intentábamos que liberara su mente, la oía aproximadamente 1 segundos antes de que la lujuria s apoderara de mí… Y es que mi maravillosa esposa me transmitía en sus recuerdos, detalles exactos de nuestras noches juntas.

Cada día que le pedía a Bella que abriera su mente, me mostraba en vivo y a color nuestras actividades íntimas. Ella, conscientemente, me transmitía con cada imagen de cada caricia, cada beso, cada posición, cada movimiento; su lujuria y su placer, hasta detenerse en aquellas que más les gustaban, pidiéndome silenciosamente que volviéramos a recrearlas… ¡Y como todo esposo débil y enamorado, le daba a ella lo que deseaba!

Así cada noche… Y cada noche me prometía entre ideas incoherentes, mientras le hacía el amor a Bella, que la próxima noche tendría más autocontrol… ¡Y a la próxima noche volvía a fallar!

Dejé escapar un suspiro, mientras el deseo y la necesidad por estar con mi esposa empezaban a crecer en mí.

-¡Edward!- gimoteó a mi lado Jasper- Por favor, Alice no está aquí.

-Oye, yo también lo estoy pasando mal aquí. No fastidies.

A lo lejos oímos el ruido de neumáticos rechinar contra el asfalto y entrar a una calle de tierra. A Jasper y a mí se nos alzaron unas enormes sonrisas. Las chicas entraron cargando muchas bolsas en cada mano. Rosalie se fue con Emmett con la excusa de querer "mostrarle" algo. Jasper, presuroso, se llevó a Alice, casi a la rastra.

Bella rió suavemente alzando una ceja. Yo levanté mis hombros como restándole importancia. Pero la verdad es que me urgía desvestirla.

-Um Bella ¿no quieres ir a casa a guardar las cosas que compraste?- le pregunté inocentemente.

Mi esposa sólo tomó mi mano y comenzamos a correr hacia nuestra cabaña, la única testigo de la pasión descontrolada que mi esposa y yo compartíamos… Al llegar Bella fue directamente hacia el closet a guardar sus nuevas prendas, cuando se me ocurrió una ingeniosa idea.

-¿Bella no quieres mostrarme tu nueva ropa?

-No me creas mala amor- me dijo luego de una suave risa-, pero no creo que me digas algo nuevo.

Eso me descolocó. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Bella?

-Mmm hagamos una prueba ¿quieres?- asentí algo atontado-¿Qué me dices de lo que traigo puesto, Edward? ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- Y es que ese conjunto color gris oscuro le quedaba a la perfección.

Bella dio la vuelta hacia el closet y escuché cómo se cambiaba rápidamente, para aparecer con un conjunto rojo opaco.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó juguetonamente.

-Me fascina- Bella rodó los ojos y salió hacia el closet casi como si supiera que hiciera lo que hiciera mi respuesta sería la misma. No entendía su reacción.

-¿Este está mejor?- me dijo mostrándome un conjunto negro, con el que resaltaba su piel pálida.

-Mejor aún- le dije casi babeando.

-¿Lo ves?- me rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos dejándome estático- Jamás hay diferencia. Siempre hermosa, perfecta, sin defectos…

Casi, entendí de lo que me estaba hablando. Pero me resultaba _IMPOSBLE_ verla y no ver su hermosura innata, su dulzura casi tangible… Decidí jugar un poco con ella; la alcancé cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse a cambiar.

-Bueno, ya que te quejas déjame verte bien- le dije dando vueltas alrededor de ella observándola con atención. Bella alzó una ceja, irónica.

-¿Sabes Bella? Ahora que lo dices, ese conjunto no te queda- terminé de dar vueltas a su alrededor y me senté en la cama- ¿qué más tienes?

Uno a uno Bella me fue desfilando todos los conjuntos que Alice le había comprado. Y uno a uno los fui rechazando, con excusas mediocres. Que el color aquí, que el modelo allá (si Alice me oyera me hubiera arrancado la cabeza a la primera).

Cuando Bella terminó con el privado desfile de modas, se veía la diversión mesclada con la preocupación en sus ojitos dorados.

-Ese fue el último Edward.

-¿No hay nada más que me puedas enseñar?

-No, no hay nada nuevo- me dijo cayendo en mi trampa.

-¿Segura?- ella asintió completamente segura de lo que afirmaba- Hagamos una prueba ¿quieres? – Bella volvió a asentir y yo me acerqué a ella como si fuera mi presa- ¿Qué me dices de esto?- le dije corriendo uno de las finas tiras de su blusa para enseñarle el bretel de su ropa interior que era de color azul marino.

-Mmm- murmuró mi amada, creo, adivinando por dónde venían mis exigencias-. Disculpa mi torpeza amor, casi lo olvidé. Qué bueno que estás en todo Edward.

-¿Qué me dices?- me dijo cuando se hubo sacado la blusa

-Es difícil decir algo amor, no está completo el conjunto.

-Cierto, pero qué tonta. Lo siento Edward- dijo mientras se quitaba la falda, revelando una diminuta pieza a juego.

-Mmm, no sé, no sé- dije paseando alrededor de ella, para verla mejor. Aunque en realidad lo que hacía era devorarla con la mirada, anticipándome a lo que seguramente en pocos momentos le haría.

-¿Y qué es lo que no te agrada?- me preguntó divertida, adivinando por dónde venía el asunto.

-Es que no pareciera lo adecuado para ti- le dije parándome frente a ella.

-¿Y qué crees que sea lo "**adecuado**" para mí?- me dijo poniendo su voz más sexi y acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los míos. Eso era demasiado…

-Esto- le dije con un gruñido sordo brotando de mi pecho sin contención arrancándole la poca ropa que le quedaba y despojándome a mí de las mías, lo más rápido posible, para poder hacerle el amor a la razón de mi existencia, con toda la locura y el frenesí que recorrían vertiginosamente mi cuerpo.

Con Bella nos amamos toda esa noche y durante dos días más (según nos comentaron mis hermanos) sin parar. La pasión no se reducía, es más, era como si con cada roce, caricia y gemido, el fuego entre nosotros.

Sólo necesitaba un "Edward, te amo…" para besar el suelo por donde pasara. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Era un hombre débil!


End file.
